


Wanderlust

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: The Heart of Everything [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I just decided I'd post it to make up for the fact that I don't have chapter 2 of baby mine done yet, I wrote this ages ago, It's terrible really and I don't even know anymore, Like right after I finished the game, M/M, so enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Noctis picks out his favorite selfie that Prompto had taken of himself that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while back. I'm posting this to make up for the fact I haven't finished Chapter 2 of Baby Mine because I've had crippling migraines for the past four days. It'll get done eventually.

“Say Noct, I’ve been taking pictures of whatever catches my eye, but what do you want to see pictures of?”

Noctis had been staring off at the horizon, his chin resting in the palm of his hand while his elbow rest on his thigh. He’d only been snapped from his train of thought when Prompto spoke from the front seat of the Regalia. Raising an eyebrow, Noctis lifted his chin from his hand, turning to look at Prompto. It took a few moments for him to register the question he had been asked. What did he want to see pictures of?  _ Prompto _ . He wanted to see pictures of Prompto. He was always taking pictures of him, Ignis, and Gladio, or a battle they were in, sometimes scenery as well. However, he rarely snapped any shots of himself. Truthfully, Noctis was looking for a reason to stare at Prompto. Noctis had liked Prompto for how long now? High school at least. He is to be married though, and therefore had tried to keep whatever he felt for Prompto inside. Since the road trip had begun though, that had become difficult. Even in the Crown City, they rarely spent this much time together. Sharing a tent, where Prompto was always sleeping dangerously close to him, it was getting harder to ignore. 

“Why not snap some shots of yourself for once? You’re always taking pictures of us but never yourself.” he said after what felt like an eons worth of silence. Prompto’s face fell momentarily before he smiled again.

“You mean like a selfie? Sure, I can do that!” Prompto flashed Noctis a thumbs up before turning back around in his seat to face the front. Noctis couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He felt Gladio give his arm a shove. 

“You got it bad.” he said quietly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Noctis stuttered, turning to return his gaze to the horizon, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Sure. Ignis and I aren’t blind you know.” Gladio added. Great. So they knew. Which means he either sucks at hiding things, or they could tell by the way he always looked at Prompto. Noctis knew he was weak for Prompto. He would literally do anything for him at the drop of a hat, he’d give anything to see Prompto smile. Though Noctis knew the smile that Prompto usually carried was a facade. He tried to pretend that small little things didn’t bug him sometimes. Noctis knew Prompto better than Prompto knew himself, and he saw through it all.

When they arrived at Lestallum, they had a little extra Gil, and Gladio suggested that him and Ingis room together while Noctis roomed with Prompto. He always enjoyed rooming with Prompto, but Noctis saw the look Gladio was giving him. Noctis shot him a look, only to get a wave off from Ingis who said him and Gladio were going down to the market to buy ingredients for cooking the next time they camped. Noctis furrowed his brow, letting out a sigh as him and Prompto took their things up to their room. The rooms in Lestallum were nice, not outstanding, but better than sleeping in a tent with Gladio’s loud ass snoring for the twelfth day in a row. Plus, they could finally shower.

“Gods, I’m dying to wash my damn hair.” Noctis said, fetching his sleepwear from his bag and trotting off to the bathroom. “We can look at the pictures you took today when I get out okay Prompto?” Noctis called, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Noctis reemerged from his shower some thirty odd minutes later. Prompto was sitting on his bed, with his sleepwear in his hands, camera perched on the bedside table. He didn’t meet Noctis’s gaze, instead rushing by and into the bathroom to take a shower himself. Noctis blinked as he went by, before going to sit on a chair outside on the balcony. 

It was quite a long time before Noctis heard Prompto return. He turned in his chair slightly, looking over his shoulder as Prompto came walking over to him slowly, camera in his hands. He was looking that the floor. Quietly, he took the chair next to Noctis, handing the camera over to him. 

“You can look through the pictures if you’d like. I don’t like many of them today.” Prompto said quietly. Noctis took the camera from Prompto and began cycling through the pictures one by one. Prompto had taken a lot of pictures of himself. Most were selfies while they were out riding on Chocobo or when they had stopped at the Hunter’s HQ earlier in the day to turn in a Hunt they had done a few days prior. He was smiling in some, others he held a quiet stare. There was on in particular that had clearly been taken after they got to Lestallum, with the sun beginning to set behind Prompto, the evening sun dancing off his freckles. He wore a smile that was probably the most real smile Noctis had ever seen him wear. He was standing out in front of the outlook. He handed the camera back to Prompto with the picture still pulled up.

“I like this one best.” Noctis said with a smile. Prompto reached out and took the camera back from Noctis, setting it in his lap. 

“It’s not that good...I don’t like taking pictures of myself. It reminds me of what I used to be.” Ah, he still wasn’t happy with his appearance. Somehow, Noctis should have known. He lifted his hand, he was trying to reach for Prompto’s face, turn him towards him, so he could tell him how amazing he looked. Noctis felt himself hesitate momentarily before placing his hand on Prompto’s cheek, tilting his head to face him.

“Hey. Stop that now. You look great.” Noctis was serious, and his face said it all too. Prompto looked unsure and Noctis noticed tears welling up in his eyes, a few trickling down his cheek. Noctis took his thumb and brushed the tears away. “I know I can’t change how you see yourself, but you’ll always look amazing to me.” Prompto sniffed as Noctis leaned in and pressed his lips to Prompto’s. He felt Prompto sigh against his them, melting into his touch. Noctis broke the kiss after a few minutes, earning him a whine from Prompto. Noctis noted Prompto’s cheeks were tinged with a light pink. “You’re good enough Prompto, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Noctis smiled, standing up and dragging the other by the wrist back inside from the balcony. 

Noctis and Prompto spend the night tangled in each other’s warm under the covers. Noctis had convinced Prompto to take his shirt off so he could trace over the lines of his body, placing butterfly kisses along his stomach and hips where the stretch marks were, the constant reminder to Prompto of all the weight he lost. Noctis dragged his nails down Prompto’s sides, watching as Prompto whined and entangled his fingers in his hair. He made sure that Prompto would never look at a picture of himself again and ever find himself as anything less than beautiful. Eventually Prompto coaxed Noctis out of his own shirt, after much protesting. Prompto knew why Noctis never took his shirt off around anyone, regardless of his ability to pretend the giant scar on his back didn’t bother him. Except it did. Prompto, ran his fingers over the scarred tissue on Noctis’s back, feeling the difference between the scar and the soft healthy skin around it. Noctis whined in protests to his scar being touched. Prompto only responded with a gentle kiss to the back of Noctis’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around his waist, holding him close. Noctis’s protests grew quieter as Prompto kissed a trail down his back, pausing to kiss the scar lightly. Both had their reminders of their childhood. Prompto had his stretch marks. Noctis had the scar from the Daemon attack. 

Prompto showed Noctis the pictures he took of him and told him which ones were his favorite and how much he adored them. Noctis could only smile. Prompto seemed so happy next to him, legs entangled with his own. Both of them didn’t have to say anything like ‘I like you’ or ‘I love you’. They knew they both had those feelings. And even though Noctis would be getting married, he thought for now, that it was okay for him and Prompto to be like this. Entangled in each other, nails dragging down each other’s backs. Butterfly kisses pressed to closed eyelids and flushed lips. Gentle, healing kisses to scars they’d both rather forget. Ignis and Gladio did not voice disapproval the next morning when Prompto and Noctis came out of their room hand in hand. They simply gave a smile, and helped the other two haul their things back out to the Regalia.

What they had right now, with this little time. Yes, this was good enough. It was enough.


End file.
